Posse:United States Marine Corps
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. Info on the United States Marine Corps - USMC Our Motto: We the people of the United States will stand together as one, We the soldiers of the United States will fight in the name of God. Our Mission: To protect the United States, and all her people from all that want harm done to us. We will fight with an objective in our head, and a Winchester Repeater in our hands. Our Marines: 100% pure-combat effecient soldiers that have gone through months of training to become the honorable, skillful, and totally awesome kick-ass soldiers that they are today. Enlistment Details Uncle Sam says "I want you for the U.S army", but I say are you up for the challenge. If you are, then here are the rules first. But RULE #1: No criticizing anyone in the Marine Corp. of their beliefs, values, etc. We are the band of brothers (and sisters) who fight together as one for the U.S, and that can't be done if one Ass-hole is ruining another marines day. Rule #2: You must be of level 22 or higher. Reason for this is because we will be doing alot of traveling and adventures in the west, and the Cleveland Bay mount is the lowest type of horse that will be able to keep up with our gang. Now if you are below level 22 and you want to join this gang we will initiate tests on you to see if you are ready to join the gang or not, then we will help you increase your rank. And you cannot use casual aim, please use normal or expert only. Rule #3: While playing with us, you must have a mic. In my few games that i played before (few being an illiterate term) it gets pretty annoying when you are playing a game, and your posse want to head over to armadillo, but half of your guys are "mute" and they don't know really whats going on. I mean if you are going to play with your friends have the courtesy to be able to communicate with them. Rule #4: This is just as important as rule #1. While playing games with us don't be annoying. And what i mean by annoying is yelling into your mic unnecessarily, saying rude or stupid things, and most importantly NEVER SHOOT ANYONE IN THE POSSE, unless we are playing shootouts and you are on the other team or if we are just having a friendly game of Free Roam Posse Free-for All. If you think you can handle these rules, then you might have a chance at surviving in the marine cor. If you got the guts to join, email me at kaimuki808.at@gmail.com. Or message me on Xbox Live, my gamer tag is ChristBuilt901. We also play COD: Black Ops, COD: World at War, Battlefield: Bad Comapny 2 and Halo: Reach. Members Leaders * General: ChristBuilt901 * Lieutenant General: LucasMcGary * Major General: Awizzle141 * Bridadier General: * Colonel: * Lieutenant Colonel: * Major: * Captain: * First Lieutenant: * Second Lieutenant: Other members * Chief Warrant Officer 5: * Chief Warrant Officer 4: * Chief Warrant Officer 3: * Chief Warrant Officer 2: * Warrant Officer 1: * Sergeant Major of the MC: * Sergeant Major: * Master Gunnery Sergeant: * First Sergeant: * Master Sergeant: * Gunnery Sergeant: * Staff Sergeant: * Sergeant: * Corporal: * Lance Corporal: * Private First Class: * Private: External links Category:Posses }} kaimuki808.at@gmail.com - General ChristBuilt901's email address.